metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Morniing
Hi, welcome to the ! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Kazuhira Miller page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Drawde83 (talk) 22:21, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Miller's Eyes Good call on the glaucoma thing. I assumed he'd been infected with the Parasite since his eyes had the same hue as Skull Face and Code Talker and they're infected with that plot device >_>. Anyway, just wanted to say good call dude and I think they may have retconed Catherine Miller as she wasn't mentioned in either of the timelines. Finally, everyone on the base had to take the Walbochia(fuck spelling) to prevent the spread of the infection. Heil the La li lu le lo (talk) 14:51, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Yeah. It's really a big plot hole. I hope Konami with Kojima release some story-dlc. Maybe cataract too have those milky eyes. And I noticed in some of the cutscene with Venom, he just looking straight ahead. He technically see, but slowly losing his eyesight. But that's only speculation. About his daughter, she only mentioned in konami-mg2 site, If that information was retconned, should be even mentioned in game, or even if he was infected, or so. We have tons cassette tapes about parasites, Kazuhira's hamburgers, but zero explanation about what happened to Kaz's eyes. sigh. <Morniing (talk)> Yeah it pisses me off when people jump to "Miller's blind.". If he was blind he wouldn't have been able to take the gun from that kid, he wouldn't have been able to see Quiet try to sneak aboard the helicopter, he wouldn't have been able to see Eli "acting weird" or help Snake aim the gun at Skull Face(hell that whole last Skull Face scene he woulda needed to see). When blind people talk to others they can't look at the people they're talking to they look in their direction but they can't look AT them. They can't look others in the eyes like Miller did with not only Huey but to Quiet. Heil the La li lu le lo (talk) 16:41, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Injury causes cataracts, and I think that roomhe was tortured specifically was bright. He's definitely not 100% blind, but had enough eyesight left to do basic tasks that don't require good vision, and after TPP events, he continue to work, not just settle down his ass in LA. That even his eyes was shown in E3'15 trailer, and I thought after when tpp arrives, I would knew what just happened but no. It's sickens me that this game feels very incomplete. <Morniing (talk)> Y'know you're a cool person to chat with MGS about ^_^, you wanna get on the Wiki chat sometime? Or you want my Facebook or something? Heil the La li lu le lo (talk) 18:51, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Thank you, my english is pretty bad, and you're too kind. :з I have a facebook but I don't use it. And I'm not often here, so maybe sometimes I will come visit for a chat. <Morniing (talk)> Miller edit Please refrain from personal attacks on the Wiki, whatever disagreements you may have with other users. First rule of the Wiki is assuming edits are made in good faith. --Bluerock (talk) 19:43, April 29, 2016 (UTC) Pachislot character renders (and other images) Hi. I wanted to know something. How were you able to save images from what I presume was the pachislot website? I'm only asking because I tried the right click route and that didn't seem to work as it didn't even bring up the right click menu, let alone save anything. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 10:46, July 16, 2016 (UTC) Hi. If you're using Google Chrome, click the menu - Tools - Developer tools - Resources - Frames - Images. And that's it. Morniing (talk) :Can you tell me where the Resources are again? I checked Developer tools, and it's no longer there (I had downloaded a flashware decompiler program). What I've got instead are Elements, Console, Sources, Network, Timeline Profiles, Application, Security, and Audits under Developer menu. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 16:48, August 5, 2016 (UTC) :Never mind, I found it under sources. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 16:51, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Kaz's birth place Hey Morniing, any chance you could provide the source for this on Kaz's article. I know you posted a Japanese quote in the edit comment, but it's not clear where this information is from. Thanks. --Bluerock (talk) 18:37, August 2, 2016 (UTC) Hi. It's Sugita's quote from PW drama-cd, Boss-radio section. :Speaking of which, think you can do a transcript of the Boss-radio section? I think that would be necessary for the wiki in case we have to do any behind the scenes material for the game. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 14:28, August 3, 2016 (UTC) Before you revert my edit again... Miller is hotheaded. Ocelot is calm. Miller yells. Ocelot don't. Alright? Kaminaze - Talkpage/Message Wall - 07:00, December 31, 2016 (UTC) Heiwa to Kazuhira no Blues. Hi. I found a couple of copies of Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker - Heiwa to Kazuhira no Blues on eBay, one of which is mint. Before I go around purchasing one of them, I must ask: does the CD come with a transcript for each of the radio dramas? Only asking because putting a transcript for each of the drama tracks may prove exceptionally useful for the wiki especially if we need to know exactly what they're saying. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 10:30, October 5, 2017 (UTC)